Because Of You
by Yuta Noona
Summary: Ketika ikatan persahabatan yang terjalin hancur gara-gara satu kata CINTA / Johnny / Ten / Taeil/ Jonhnil / Johnten / Taeyong / Yuta / Taeyu / NCT / gagal summary / Gs for uke / OOC / plot acak/


**Because Of You**

Cast:

Johnil slight Johnten

Gs for Uke

Rate: M

Maaf for typo(s),warning! bahasa non baku

NCT milik SM, cerita milik saya

.

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

"Taeil! Tunggu!" Teriak pemuda tinggi itu. Sambil berusaha mengejar langkah seorang gadis didepannya yang berlari menghindarinya.

Namun, sepertinya gadis itu mengindahkan panggilannya. Dia seakan menulikan indera pendengarnya dan terus berlari hingga hilang dibalik pintu dan menguncinya.

Pemuda tadi -Johnny- mencoba membuka pintunya namun gagal.

"Sayang, buka pintunya aku mau jelasin semuanya! Maafkan aku, sayang! Maaf!" Ucapnya. Sambil terus berusaha membuka pintunya.

Sedangkan gadis itu -Taeil- berdiri dibalik pintu dengan nafas terengah-engah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia lihat.

"Pergi! Aku gak mau dengar apa-apa dari kamu,hiks...pergiii!"

"Taeil! dengerin aku! Aku tau aku salah tapi tolong buka pintunya Taeil". Pintanya.

Gadis itu diam tak merespon apapun yang membuat hati Johnny bertambah sakit. Akhirnya setelah lama menunggu tak ada jawaban diapun pergi. Berharap Gadisnya nanti mau bertemu dengannya.

Dari dalam terdengar langkah kaki menjauh dan suara pintu tertutup. Gadis itu tau kekasihnya telah pergi. Tubuhnya melemas dan jatuh terduduk didepan pintu.

Air mata itu tak mampu dibendung lagi. Dia terduduk dengan pandangan kosong. Diiringi dengan turunnya buliran bening itu.

Sekelebat kejadian tadi seketika hadir lagi di otaknya. Yang membuat buliran bening itu semakin deras membasahi pipi mulusnya.

Hiks...Hikss!

Hatinya sakit saat bayangan -lakhnat- itu muncul lagi seperti film yang diputar ulang dan ulang.

Bayangan dimana saat sang kekasih sedang bercinta dengan wanita lain.

.

.

 _Disudut ruangan dikantin kampus terlihat seorang gadis cantik yang sibuk dengan benda perseginya. Dan bibirnya yang terus bermain diatas benda plastik panjang yang menghubungkan dengan cairan didalam gelas itu._

 _Matanya berkedip indah dan sesekali bibir itu mengerucut imut._

 _"Belum pulang?" sapa seseorang._

 _Tanpa melihat pun Taeil tau siapa dia. Dia teman dekatnya -Yuta- gadis yang terkenal akan healing smile-nya. Dengan mata bulatnya dan muka yang terlihat sedikit nakal tapi polos itu._

 _"menurutmu?" balas taeil yang seperti pertanyaan._

 _Gadis tadi -Yuta- memutar bola matanya malas. Melihat raut muka temannya ini dan jawabannya tadi Yuta tau jika temannya ini lagi badmood. Yang ujung-ujungnya pasti berhubungan dengan kekasih tiangnya itu._

 _"Ada masalah?"_

 _Tanya Yuta to the point sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dan menatap imut temannya itu berharap mendapat jawaban -walau dia bisa menebak jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari bibir sahabatnya ini._

 _Taeil mendesah malas dan mengangkat bahunya dengan raut muka yang terlihat begitu sedih -tapi imut- dimata Yuta._

 _"Dia batal jemput lagi..." jawabnya._

 _Yuta yang mendengar hanya memiringkan kepala penasaran._

 _"Katanya dia masih dikampus sibuk" sambungnya._

 _Yuta menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "dikampus? sibuk?" batinnya._

 _Bukannya hari ini dia free alias libur. Yuta tahu sebab kekasihnya -Lee Taeyong- kebetulan satu kampus sekaligus teman sekelas Johnny._

 _"Aneh!" bisiknya_

 _Tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Taeil, "Aneh?"_

 _Tanyanya dengan kedua alisnya mengkerut sempurna._

 _Yuta yang sadar telah mengucapkan sesuatu langsung menutup mulutnya. Yang justru mengundang kecurigaan Taeil._

 _" Aneh kenapa sih? terus siapa yang aneh?" desak Taeil sambil memincingkan matanya kearah Yuta._

 _"Sial!" batin Yuta._

 _Yuta hanya tersenyum kikuk "Bukan apa-apa kok! Oya, aku balik kekelas dulu masih ada kelas terakhir nih..." Ucapnya._

 _Lalu pergi meninggalkan Taeil sendiri dikantin._

 _Taeil mendesah "Sendiri lagi"._

 _Sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya._

 _.._

 _Dan disinilah dia, didepan sebuah flat yang tak terlalu mewah. Yang merupakan tempat tinggalnya dan juga temannya Thailandnya -Ten._

 _Tadi sebelum pulang Taeil berinisiatif mampir ke salah satu swalayan dan membeli beberala makanan kecil. Dia ingin mampir ke apartemen Ten lantaran tadi anak itu tak hadir dikelasnya._

 _Gadis itu berjalan dengan sedikit menyanyikan lagu favoritnya. Jangan salah suara gadis nan mungil ini juga tak kalah indah dengan suara penyanyi papan atas dinegaranya -Korea- hiperbola memang tapi itu fakta._

 _Tak terasa kaki mungilnya telah sampai didepan pintu apartemen Ten yang hanya berjarak beberapa pintu dari tempatnya._

 _Saat tangan mungilnya terangkat akan mengetuk pintu tiba-tiba pintunya terbuka._

 _"Ceroboh sekali itu anak pintu saja dibiarkan terbuka tanpa dikunci" ucapnya dalam hati._

 _Akhirnya dia berjalan masuk ke apartemen Ten. Dia heran kemana juga penghuninya kenapa sepi sekali._

 _Karena memang ruangannya yang kecil. Hanya terdapat ruang tamu, kamar utama, dapur dan kamar mandi jadi Taeil bisa melihat langsung keselauruhan tempat itu._

 _Namun, saat kaki kecilnya hendak melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang berada diluar kamar dia mendengar suara yang membuatnya terlonjak._

 _"Ahh...fasterhh...ahh"_

 _"Desahan?" Batinnya._

 _"Aku gak salah dengarkan?"lirihnya._

 _Karena penasaran akhirnya langkah kecilnya menuntunnya mengikuti asal suara itu. Yang menurut Taeil berasal dari kamar gadis Tahiland itu._

 _Setelah sampai didepan pintu langkah kecilnya terhenti. Dari celah pintu yang tak tertutup rapat dia bisa melihat siluet seseorang lelaki tampan yang sangat dia kenal sedang menggenjot wanita dibawahnya dengan penuh gairah._

 _Walau posisi gadis itu dibelakang lelaki yang sedang menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan semangat dan memasukan penis kebanggaannya itu kedalam lubang sang wanita. Taeil tetap yakin tak salah orang._

 _Gadis itu menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Air matanya menetes begitu saja. Ditambah lagi suara desahan yang saling bersahutan diruangan itu yang terdengar mengejeknya di indera pendengaran Taeil._

 _Jika sekarang penis yang biasa menghangatkan lubangnya kini tengah menghangatkan lubang orang lain._

 _Namun, gadis itu enggan untuk beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berada. Meski sekarang hatinya hancur berkeping keping. Melihat kekasihnya -Johnny- sedang bercinta dengan sahabatnya sendiri -Ten._

 _Sementara disana, Johnny dengan semangatnya menggenjot lubang kemerahan Ten yang menurutnya sangat sempit walau sudah sering dimasukinya._

 _"Ten, Kau sempith sekalihh...ahh" rancaunya._

 _"Ahh, pu-punyanmuhhh yanghh terlaluhh besaarhhh Johhnnhhh..." ._

 _Balas ten ditengah desahannya dan rasa nikmat yang luar biasa._

 _Desahan itu mengalun indah ditelinga johnny yang membuatnya semakin terangsang untuk mencapai puncaknya dan memuaskan si wanita dalam kungkungannya. Dia meraih pinggang wanita itu membawanya naik turun lebih cepat hingga sang wanita menjerit jerit keenakan._

 _"Ahhh...ahhh...johnhh..ahhh..."_

 _setelahnya tak lama mereka sampai pada pelepasan yang hampir berasamaan. Tubuh itu ambrug diatas tubuh sang wanita. Suara terengah-engah menggema diruangan itu._

 _Air matanya menetes dan terus menetes tanpa henti. Pikirannya berkecamuk dan bermacam-macam pertanyaan hinggap diotaknya. 'sejak kapankah mereka melakukan ini, melakukan pengkhianatan dibelaknganya' batinnya berteriak._

 _Saat tak disangka manik hitam sang wanita Thailand menemukan sosok manik lain dibalik pintu, lantas dia mendorong sang lelaki kasar._

 _"Taeil" lirihnya. Yang masih bisa didengar sipemilik nama._

 _Si lelaki yang tadi kaget mendapat dorongan langsung membalikan arah pandangnya. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat sosok dibalik pintu._

 _Wajah yang sudah basah akan air mata dan ditambah tubuh mungilnya yang bergetar sukses membuat sang pria tercekat luar biasa._

 _Sosok tadi pun langsung pergi dari tempat lakhnat itu. Suara teriakan dia abaikan begitu saja._

.

.

Malam pun tiba namun gadis itu sepertinya enggan untuk beranjak sekedar pindah ketempat tidurnya. Dia masih setia meringkuk didepan pintu.

Mengabaikan rasa lapar yang memang dari pagi belum terisi apapun. Dan mengabaikan rasa lelah -hati dan pikirannya- yang memang butuh istirahat.

Pandangannya kosong matanya bengkak. Pikirannya kacau saat dia teringat sesuatu yang memaksa kaki kecilnya menunntunya kearah meja nakasnya.

Membuka pintu laci itu dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Hatinya seperti diremas oleh kenyataan pahit saat melihat sesuatu yang tertulis dikertas putih itu.

 **HAMIL.**

Pandangannya lagi-lagi kabur. Namun kali ini dia teringat sang eomma dikampung halamannya.

...

 _Terlihat dua orang wanita yang sedang bersantai sambil menikmati malam ditemani acara yang ditayangkan di televisi._

 _Tangan wanita yang lebih tua mengelus rambut wanita lain yang lebih muda._

 _"Taeil, jika nanti kamu sudah sampai di kota, kamu harus lebih hati-hati lagi yah..." ucapnya. "Jangan mudah percaya dengan orang lain apalagi itu laki-laki karena semua lelaki sama saja tidak bisa dipercaya" lanjutnya._

 _"Y eomma Taeil ngerti kok"_

 _"Jangan hanya iya-iya saja. Tapi juga dilakukan, karena mulut lelaki itu sangat berbisa. Kamu sebagai perempuan harus lebih waspada. Karena perempuan harus bisa menjaga kehormatannya. Kehormatan yang hanya boleh diberikan pada calon suami kita kelak. Karena itu padalah harga mati kita sebagai seorang perempuan Taeil-ah" Ucap sang Mama panjang lebar._

 _Taeil yang berada dalam dekapannya mengangguk mengerti._

 _"Eomma percaya sama kamu, jangan sampai kamu menyesal seperti eomma sayang" Akhirnya sambil mengecup erat sang anak._

.

.

Taeil mengusap matanya dengan kasar yang kembali menteskan butiran air mata. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah terhadap eommanya karena telah mengingkari janjinya.

Dia telah gagal menjaga satu-satunya kehormatannya sebagai wanita.

Ditambah lagi kehamilannya yang membuat dia drop. Lebih tragis lagi ternyata Ayah -Johnny- biologis dari bayi yang dikandungnya telah berselingkuh dibelakangnya dengan sahabatnya.

Tangan mungil itu membuka laci dan mengambil sesuatu dari laci itu.

Setelah menemukan benda yang diinginkannya dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi pandangannya masih sama kosong.

Selanjutnya dia memasukkan tubuhnya kedalam bath-up. Mengeluarkan benda yang tadi diambilnya -pisau cutter- dan menggores lembut namun dalam ke pergelangan tangannya.

"Ahh..." Desahnya. Dia memejamkan mata merasakan sensasi itu.

Hingga pisau tadi leluasa masuk mengenai urat nadinya. Seperti minta tolong -Jangan- pada sang pelaku. Namun sang pelaku yang tak mengabaikannya.

Darah segar pun menetes memudarkan warnanya yang bercampur dengan air dalam buth-up. Taeil tersenyum melihatnya. Dan semakin menekan semakin dalam badan pisau di dikulitnya.

"Maafkan Taeil Eomma"

"Maafkan Eomma aegi"

Ucapnya. Dia merebahkan dirinya di bath-up matanya terpejam dan pandangannya mengabur semuanya berubah hitam sebelum akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

"Arghhhh!" Teriaknya frustasi.

Itu Ten gadis berkebangsaan Thailand yang dari semalam merasa tak tenang. Pasalnya dia telah menyakiti sahabtnya sendiri Taeil.

PRANGGG!

Lagi...tangannya lagi-lagi membanting barang apapun itu. Jika dilihat kamarnya sudah berantakan tak karuan. Pecahan kaca dan lainnya berserakan ditempat itu.

"Aku benci Kau Johnny brengsek Seo! Aku benci!"

"Harusnya dulu aku tak menerimamu!"

"Harusnya dulu aku mendengar kata-kata Yuta!

"Brengsek Kau Johnny Seo!"

"Harusnya dulu aku menolakmu...hiks..."

PRANG!

Lagi dia melempar vas bunga yang sedari tadi diam tak tau apa-apa.

Yeoja itu dari semalam ingin sekali menemui sahabatnya itu. Tapi hatinya sepertinya belum siap melihat betapa rapuhnya sang sahabat. Dan belum siap menerima kemarahannya.

Yang Ten ketahui dia sangat dan sangat mencintai kekasih brengseknya. Namun, apa bedanya dengan dirinya yang juga brengsek. Dengan sadar mengambil bahkan menikmati apa yang seharusnya bukan miliknya.

Ya, dia brengsek sama sepeti lelaki itu.

Air mata itu turun membasahi pipi mulusnya. Yang entah seperti apa sekarang wajahnya. Air mata yang dari kemarin menetes dan mengering tiada akhir.

Namun, sepertinya kali ini dia sudah bertekad ingin menemui sahabatnya dan meminta maaf atas semua kesalahan. Yang jelas-jelas tak termaafkan lagi. Apapun keputusannya yang diterimanya. Yang penting dia sudah meminta maaf dan mengakui semuanya.

Dia berdiri perlahan badannya sedikit sakit mungkin sisa-sisa dari bercinta kemarin. Jika ingat ituTen rasanya muak. Ingin sekali dia terjun ke air yang -mungkin- dapat membersihkan noda itu. Apalagi jika dia ingat wajah brengsek Namja itu.

Ten berjalan keluar membuka pintu lalu tak lupa menutupnya. Dia melihat kearah kiri dimana sahabatnya berada. Sepi.

Dia berjalan mantap ketempat itu. Pandangannya mengabur lagi saat dia sampai didepan pintu itu.

Tangan kecilnya mengetuk pintu. Hingga beberapa detik tak mendapat sahutan. Ten bingung 'apa iya dia udah pergi sepagi ini' batinnya. Lagi, dia mengetuk pintu dan hasilnya sama.

Akhirnya dengan segenap keberaniannya dia membuka pintu itu. Sunyi dengan ruangan yang begitu menyalakan lampunya. Bola matanya dia edarkan keseluruh ruangan. Sama masih sepi.

Lalu dia berjalan ke arah kamar yang terbuka. Ten masuk mencoba mencari sahabatnya. Namun kosong.

Saat dia hendak keluar dia melihat sesuatu dimeja nakas lalu dia mengambil dan membaca kertas itu. Nafasnya tercekat dia menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

Temannya hamil dan itu anak lelaki brengsek dari Chicago itu.

Gadis itu semakin bingung kemana lagi harus mencari sahabat mungilnya itu. Lalu dia ingat masih ada satu ruangan yang belum dia cek.

Takut, bingung itu yang sekarang dirasakan gadis Thailand itu. Dia benar-benar khawatir jika sesuatu terjadi dengan sahabatnya. Apalagi sahabatnya itu tipe orang yang mudah putus asa.

Langkahnnya pun sampai didepan kamar mandi. Pintunya terbuka, Ten ragu akan masuk tapi entah dapat keberanian dari mana kakinya justru berkendak lain.

Perlahan tapi pasti langkah kecilnya berjalan ketempat yang belum sama sekali dia datangi tadi. Langkah itu terhenti saat dilihatnya orang yang dia cari tergeletak didalam bath-up dengan wajah pucat airnya yang sudah berubah menjadi semerah darah.

Ten menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Seakan tak merasa lelah manik mata itu kini mengeluarkan butiran bening lagi.

HIKSSS...

Isakan yang terdengar menyayat hati tak bisa dia tahan. Gadis itu berjalan pelan menuju sang sahabat yang kini tergelatak tak berdaya itu.

Diraihnya tubuh lemah itu. Dipegangnya pipi pucat itu sangat dingin itu yang langsung menghampiri indera perabanya. 'Sejak kapan dia disini' pikirnya. Yang menamban sakit dihatinya.

,Begitu jelas terlihat jika mata itu telah menangis semalaman dengan pinggiran mata yang membengkak.

"Taeil bangun Taeil! Maafkan aku Taeil!" Teriaknya.

.

.

.

 **-Fin-**

.

.

A/N : Hay...hay..akhirnya selesai juga ni FF wkwkkw...awalnya mau aku hapus ini FF tapi kok y sayang hahaha soalnya apa? karena setelah ku baca ulang kok plotnya pasaran hehe...jadi yah sedikit ragu mau publish...tapi dari pada nanti malah basi/? di Draft jadi finally aku publish. Dan maaf jika kurang memuaskan.

Makasih banyak buat kalian yang udah baca FF yang kemarin.. aku seneng banget baca repiew kalian sumpah.

Dan kali ini jangan lupa juga RnR maksih manteman *sungkem*


End file.
